The ice and sun
by Bittershy01
Summary: Cro-marmot is a cavemen that lived in the present and he fell in love with Giggles who smiled brightly as the sun itself. She would always be so kind to him even thought he was just a block of cold ice, but knew he had a heart. Until one day his cage finally broke. (Sucks at summaries) please read and review! (One-shot!) GigglesxCro-marmot


"Whew! It's sure is hot out today." Giggles said loudly to herself, as she sat on a park bench. Swinging her legs back and forth. There weren't even a hint of breeze in the air, and the summer sun beamed brightly. She was sweating from the heat, and tried fanning herself. But it didn't help as much as she hoped. Then suddenly she felt cooler on her right side of her body. Giggles turned to see Cro-marmot sitting right besides her. "Oh! I didn't see you there!" Giving the frozen man a warm smile, then came closer to lean on him. "Hehe, your just like a refrigerator marmot!" She sang, cuddling up to him. But at the same time he felt warm. Giggles looked up at him, seeing his goofy smile that was always there.

"Hm..say marmot. Are you happy all the time?" The question lingered for a long while, she knew he couldn't speak but knew he can somehow hear her. "...hehe, what a silly question, huh? You know, if your not doing anything tomorrow, you can come over my house! Me and my friends are having a tea party!" Giggles spoke with glee, and stood up. She smiled brightly as the sun, Cro-marmot really liked her. Every time he sees her wearing that amazing smile, it made him feel warmth inside. Giggles treated him as a friend, and a person. He hated being trapped inside this icy prison. Marmot yarned for her, he wanted to touch her skin and feel her body's heat. Giggles turned to him and waved. "I need to go, I'm suppose to meet up with my friends. I'll see you later, marmot!" Running off in a hurry, leaving Cro-marmot. Silence grew, and suddenly he came up with an idea!

* * *

Two days later "Want some more tea, flaky?" "Oh, yes I would." Giggles poured the liquid in flaky's cup, and sat the tea pot down besides her. "So, how's your boyfriend, flaky?" Petunia leaned toward to flaky, as she smirked. "H-huh?! Oh. He's doing okay..." Flaky voice was quiet, and she blushed madly. Giggles couldn't help but question her too. "Which base are you on? Kissing? Touching~?" Flaky started trembling and looked at them with embarrassment written all over her face. "W-Wha?! Thats none your..business!" Petunia and giggles looked at each other, breaking into laughter. As for flaky, she was pouting. "Haha...ha..sorry, flaky. Your too fun to tease." Petunia still chuckling, and giggles patted flaky's head.

She sipped her tea, beginning to think while petunia and flaky were still talking. (Cro-marmot hasn't been around for awhile. He didn't even come to my house, well I guess he was busy. Where is he now?) Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at her door. She quickly got up from her seat and excused herself. Giggles soon opened the door and greeted the person with a smile. "Hello! May I help-" Her words paused when she was pulled into an embrace.

She blinked a few times, giggles was puzzled. "Uh...I'm sorry, but who are you?" She felt the persons arms tighten around her, giggles didn't feel comfortable when a stranger was giving her a hug. So, she gently pushed away and finally saw the persons face. Her jaw dropped and her eyes shrank. Her voice was shaking. "...oh dear..Cro-marmot?!" She jumped back in shock, staring at him. Cro-marmot was no longer in a ice cube, he was moving! His caveman-like clothes were replaced with jeans and a shirt. Marmot smiled gently, while he was slightly nervous. He got help from sniffles, the first time was quite unbelievable for him that he had to stay at sniffles place for two days. "Your...um..not trapped inside a block of ice anymore!" "Haha, yep!" Once he spoke giggles leaned back even more. She never thought she would hear marmot's voice, it was deep and joyful. "How do you know how to speak..." "I've been around long enough to know what English is!"

Cro-marmot was so over whelmed by happiness. Giggles on the other hand, couldn't tell If she was dreaming or not. "Sorry, did I surprise you?" He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping she wouldn't pass out. Giggles shook her head, breathed in and out. She calmed down, and beamed. "Of course you did! This is so amazing! I'm so happy for you, Cro-marmot!" She spoke with excitement, grabbing his hands and shaking them wildly. "Haha, okay! Giggles your going to rip off my hands!" Cro-marmot pleaded the cheerful girl. Giggles noticed, and let go. "Right, sorry! Oh my, wait until the girls hear about this!" She turned to run back into the living room and get her friends until he held her back.

"Um...before that...can I do something I've always wanted to try?" He blushed bright red and looked at her with a serious face. Giggles faced him, tilted her head a bit. "Yes? What is it?" His face burned and closed his eyes. Grabbing her shoulders with a tight grip and leaned closer. It made her flinch, and she smiled nervously. "Uh..marmot?" Then wasting no more time, Cro-marmot pulled giggles into a quick, sweet kiss on her lips. It was more like a peck, but even though it was short, it was very warm. Giggles was stunned by his actions, that was her first kiss! Cro-marmot eyes were looking somewhere else, he was so bashful. There were few moments of awkward silence, then giggles gave out a small chuckle. "So, marmot does that mean you like me?" She was feeling quite playful, and made cro-marmot face her. Marmot only gulped and found it hard to mutter a word. "...uh, y-yes.." She chuckled some more, and reached over to him. Giggles wanted to see marmot eyes since they were always hidden. She noticed how soft his skin was as her fingers were brushing his hair away from his forehead. Giggles looked into those beautiful eyes, and tip-toed to returned the kiss. After their lips touched for a while, she pulled away, and looked up at him smiling.

"I like you too." Marmot was taken by surprise, and covered his face to hide his increase of red. Giggles heard a near by cough, and turned to see flaky and petunia staring at them. They both leaped away, embarrassed and startled. "I'm sorry, but we couldn't help but watched you two love birds." "Sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt you guys..." flaky and petunia apologized, and slowly backed away into the living room. "Haha, don't worry marmot. You know, you still owe me a tea party!" Giggles grabbed his arm, and tugged him to encourage him. "Oh, yeah. I do, sorry about...you know.." Marmot looked down nervously, but Giggles lifted his head up from hiding his face. "I forgive you, besides I'm glad I could talk to you, and feel your warmth..." Hugging his arm, and savoring this moment with him. Marmot leaned over as his head touched hers. They both walked inside, joining in with flaky and petunia to continue the party. This day was the best for Cro-marmot, he finally told her how he felt, and she accepted him. The Ice that caved him finally melted.


End file.
